


Pyrrhic [ART]

by inkedauthority



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedauthority/pseuds/inkedauthority
Summary: Cover art inspired by PearlHavoc'spyrrhicfor 2018 swan queen supernova iii: written in the stars





	Pyrrhic [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PearlHavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlHavoc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pyrrhic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821514) by [PearlHavoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlHavoc/pseuds/PearlHavoc). 



> This was an extremely fun project to work on, especially since the fic is absolutely unique, and (exposed) was my first pick when artist/author match ups went online. This is my first attempt at digital art, and I want to thank Pearl for being super supportive of all my attempts with these.
> 
> Thank you to the supernova mods for arranging this long-fic challenge, and keeping swen united through it.

_Artwork to accompany PearlHavoc's[Pyrrhic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821514) _

 

   

 

 

> Full HQ images:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
